


Shamash

by patchfire



Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Episode: s01e13 Sectionals, Gen, Hanukkah, Latkes, Tumblr: fuckurtadvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first night of Hanukkah in 2009. The night before Sectionals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shamash

The only time that Puck speaks during the first night of Hanukkah is when they say the prayers. His face hurts and he doesn’t want to talk about it. He doesn’t want to talk about Quinn or the baby, even though he knows he’ll have to well before Hanukkah ends. He especially doesn’t want to talk about the fact that it was Finn who hit him, Finn who he made angry, Finn who probably won’t be there any night of Hanukkah in 2009. 

Puck nods his thanks after he opens the gift from his mom—an assortment of five dollar gift cards to fast food places—and says an additional prayer as the candles burn. _Thank you_ , he thinks. _Thank you for the fact that latkes with Finn is supposed to be Tuesday night this year, so I can pretend for the first four nights._

The shamash always burns a little slower. Puck has tried for years to pick the shamash at random, to swap the shamash with another candle, all with no effect. The shamash burns longest, no matter what. Back in sixth grade, Puck had told Finn about it, and then made a comment about the shamash being like the two of them. Puck had been embarrassed and mad at himself as soon as he’d said it, but then his mom had announced it was time for latkes, and Finn never had a chance to laugh at it. 

Puck puts his gift cards in his wallet and stares at the menorah as his sister plays dreidel with his mom and Nana. Just like every other Hanukkah he can remember, the shamash is still burning, even as the other candle flickers out. 

Maybe Finn’ll be there on Tuesday for latkes.


End file.
